


Tywin's red-headed wife

by Rebecca5



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca5/pseuds/Rebecca5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sansa Stark married Tywin Lannister instead of Tyrion Lannister? Would she soften up the great lion or would he push her to the brink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Game Of Thrones (unfortunately)

The sun rose up as dawn came upon Kings Landing. However it meant nothing to Sansa as she rolled out of bed, awaiting the punishment she would receive from Joffrey today.

Her handmaidens dressed her in a fine silk gown with swirls of grey to indicate her heritage. Nothing could change where she came from, and honour meant everything to her. Well it did before her Father died at the hands of Ilyn Payne and her honour was stripped from her with every punch she received from the King’s Guard. Many times Sansa had debated whether jumping from her window would kill her straight away, but even a little pain would be welcome if it meant she could rid herself of Joffrey’s harsh, cold eyes, so unlike his ‘father’s’ Robert’s. No. Robert was not Joffrey’s father but Sansa would never dare reveal that out loud, you never know who is listening. 

“Ahh Lady Sansa, what punishment should I bestow on you today” Joffrey said with a smirk on his face. 

“Your grace please do not punish me, I only wish to please you”. As soon as she looked at Joffrey, she regretted her words, as he looked angry at her wish for no punishment. 

“Ser Meryn, strip her” he said and with that Sansa’s gown was a puddle at her feet, and her small clothes soon joined the heap. She trembled from fear and the cold, but did not let these emotions show as Joffrey gracefully rose from the Iron throne and strolled towards her with a sneer on his mouth. 

“Take one more step…and I will personally make sure you never sit on that throne ever again”. The voice travelled through the court room and stopped Joffrey in his tracks. Sansa did not want to turn round in fear of more punishment. The great lion walked towards her with no emotion crossing his face, but his eyes were cold with fury. Without so much of a glance towards Sansa he took off his cloak and covered her with it before ordering Joffrey and his guards out of the court room, leaving Sansa and Lord Tywin alone.

“Lady Sansa” he said in his hard voice, “Let me escort you to my solar and I will explain recent developments”. With that he walked off in long strides and didn’t turn back to see if Sansa had followed. After much deliberation Sansa scurried after him, not wanting to be left to Joffrey’s mercy again. 

In Tywin Lannister’s solar, Sansa sat down and looked across the table as the lion sat down with surprising gracefulness. “Now Sansa, as you know you are very valuable here at court. You will inherit Winterfell upon your brothers death, and this will then be our son’s birth right”. Sansa thought she’d heard wrong. 

“Excuse me my Lord hand but…our sons?” Lord Tywin looked at her as if she was some stupid girl who’d just arrived at court, however Sansa was not that girl anymore and she followed her question with “When are we to be married?” At this Tywin looked at her with appreciation. 

“In four days time, I have ordered dress makers to get your sizes on the morn in order for your dress to be ready by the wedding” he said. “As for Joffrey, I will make sure he does not harm you anymore” Sansa was speechless, her mind a muddle of emotions. 

“Tha-thank you my Lord I-I can’t wait for the day we will be married and our families may unite as one to create peace between the Lannister’s and my traitor brother”. Tywin looked upon Sansa with a bored expression as he dismissed her with the flick of her hand and Sansa all but ran out of his solar with tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She stopped as soon as she reached her old room in the tower of the hand and sunk down to the floor, her knees giving in. Suddenly footsteps sounded from round the corner, and Sansa stood up smoothing out the creases in her skirt and drying her tears. 

"Little dove, what a surprise. I thought you'd be visiting my dear son Joffrey who you have so quickly put aside for your new betrothed". Sansa looked over, shocked that Cersei could think she would be happy with either of her betrothed. 

"I'm sorry my Queen, of course i will go see him now" and with that Sansa scurried off to visit the last person she wanted to see. Least she didn't have to marry him anymore. 

"Lady Sansa, I am deeply grieved that we are no longer betrothed" Joffrey sneered at her. 

"As am I your grace, but we will still be a family". WIth that Joffrey turned around and grabbed her arm, his nails digging into her soft flesh with surprising force. "Do not think you are safe with my lord grandfather. If I summon you, you will come and I will take you in whatever way I wish". With that he pushed her onto the bed and stroked his hand down her face in what would have been a gentle manner if his eyes didn't say different. His hand carried on moving down Sansa's body, stopping slightly to run his hand over the swell of her breasts. "Now run to your room and think about what will happen next time you're here" Joffrey whispered, his breath tickling Sansa's ear. With that she ran back to her room but this time she vowed not to cry but to block all emotions from her like a statue. 

A couple of days before the wedding she received an invitation from Lord Tywin to dine with the Lannisters that evening. She very much considered jumping from the tower as soon as she read it, but she still had hope that her brother Robb would storm Kings Landing and save her from this pain and misery. Oh how she missed her family. She missed her mother brushing her hair in the morning, the way her brothers would tease her and ruffle her dress, and even little Arya whose unladylike manners seemed endearing now to Sansa. 

Her handmaidens arrived around midday and dressed her in a silk gown made of red and gold colours to represent her future marriage. The preparation was long and gruelling, but she would rather be ready than have a flaw Cersei could pick up on over dinner. Sansa sighed knowing the more she delayed the dinner, the more angry her future family would be at her tardiness. It would not do her good to anger the lions when she was in the middle of the den. 

The evening came quicker than Sansa would have liked, and she made her way to the dining hall. “Lady Sansa, please sit down,” Tyrion said with a polite smile and a wave of his hand. She was seated between Lord Tyrion and Lord Tywin, and for that she was very grateful. Tyrion was never harsh to her and she knew Tywin would conduct himself with an appropriate manner at dinner. Opposite her sat Lord Jaime (unfortunately without his right arm), Queen regent Cersei and King Joffrey was sat on the end at the head of the table. 

“Lady Sansa, how kind of you to join us” Cersei drawled “Although consider yourself lucky as many wouldn’t allow a traitor to enter a family as prestigious as the Lannisters” she said whilst smirking. 

“Cersei that is enough, leave my bride to be alone”. Dinner was a very quiet affair with not much talk other than war. Her brothers army was slowly marching south, but talk was he had agreed on a marriage with one of Walder Frey’s daughters. This unsettled Sansa as she knew how her brother must have been feeling towards being forced into a loveless marriage. 

“Lady Sansa, how is your sewing coming along. Your handmaidens say you work at it day and night with little rest in between” said a kind voice to Sansa’s left. 

Sansa turned and replied stiffly “It is going well my Lord Tyrion. I do not care much for leaving my chambers” She felt Tyrion’s stare on her and she turned to see him looking on her with pity. 

“Dearest brother, you’re not asking for sewing lessons are you? Our septa would be proud” Jaime said from across the table with a chuckle. 

“No my brother although if you’re looking for a new hobby after losing your sword hand I’m sure Lady Sansa could teach you some sewing” Tyrion replied with a small smile towards Sansa. After that Jamie and Tyrion involved Sansa in their conversations but avoided any talk of war, and for that she was glad. 

For the first time in what felt like weeks she felt a small smile pull at her lips, but immediately admonished herself for enjoying the company of two Lannister brothers. Before long they retired to their rooms, and Sansa slept fitfully as always with nightmares of pain and cold eyes that could only belong to Joffrey. 


	2. The wedding and bedding

Before long her handmaidens were shaking her awake on the morning of her wedding and she was forced into a bath smelling of jasmine oil. It seemed like no time at all before Sansa was arm in arm with Joffrey in her beautiful silk gown at the end of the aisle. As she walked down with Joffrey gripping her arm with intentional force, Sansa saw Cersei glare at her and Jamie and Tyrion give her a sad smile. 

Joffrey handed her over to Lord Tywin and their vows were being spoken in front on those attending the modest wedding. There was no-one there who was family to Sansa, no-one there who cared for her future. 

That affected Sansa as she looked around and saw only the blonde hair of Lannisters and the tell tale goatee belonging to Petyr Baelish. As they made eye contact he smiled but it did not reach his eyes and Sansa resumed her position with her body facing forward and eyes trained on the alter. 

Sansa zoned out until it was time to exchange cloaks, and she let no emotion cross her face as her grey and dark blue Stark maiden cloak was removed from her and replaced by a gold and red Lannister cloak. 

However inside Sansa was screaming for them to give her back her maiden cloak and leave her be. Lord Tywin bent down and pressed his lips with surprising gentleness upon hers to seal the marriage and did not look at her as he pulled Sansa back down the aisle towards their wedding feast. 

The bedding. All Sansa could think about was the bedding. Lord Tywin had not said a word to her after they were joined in marriage and now he sat with a rigid back surveying those at the feast with a bored expression. 

Her mother had told her very little to do with the bedding, but she knew it would be her duty to pleasure her lord without complaining. But what feared her was being in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life. 

Inside she still had a heart and knew she couldn't deal with it being slowly battered and bruised by rejection and cold glares. Would he be gentle with her? Would he look on her scars with anger and punish her even further? Every dish put in front of her was even more unappetising than the last, and eventually servers had stopped trying to force food in front of her and let her relish these peaceful moments. However they did not last long as the men still remaining at the feast suddenly grabbed Sansa and hoisted her onto their shoulders. 

They ended up outside Lord Tywin’s chambers in the hands tower before a sharp voice rang through the corrider “Put my bride down else I will make sure you never see Kings landing again” Lord Tywin walked towards them and held his hand out to Sansa before pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them so they were alone. 

The great lion walked to the centre of the room before turning back and looking at Sansa with a thoughtful stare. He seemed to be expecting something from Sansa but she was unaware of how to act. With trembling fingers she unlaced her bodice but before she could finish she felt hands covering hers, essentially stopping them. 

They carried on her job and completed it quickly with sure, swift tugs. When her gown fell away from her body she heard Tywin hiss softly through his teeth. “Please…don’t look at my scars” Sansa begged before pulling away and facing him before covering herself. She did not expect to see a softness in Tywin’s eyes as he stepped towards her again and held out his hand as if to show his intentions. 

Sansa released the hold on her gown and let it drop again before taking his hand and stepping out of it. 

“I will not cry,” she thought as he took in her body and all the scars it hosted. Without a word he undid the neat bows on her small clothes and she was soon naked and under inspection by the great lion himself. She trembled and looked down as a slight blush covered her chest and cheeks. A hard reached out and stroked her cheek before Tywin relieved himself of his own clothes to stand as naked as his name day before her. 

The silence stretched before them before Tywin spoke to Sansa “who did these to you?” he said and softly kissed each scar on Sansa’s body.

“It was an accident” she lied, not wanting to reveal the truth. She heard Tywin sigh softly before he moved his lips to hers, pressing his tongue against her lips to try and gain entry. Who knew kissing was so calming? 

Sansa felt herself relax into Tywin’s hold and allowed him to stroke her tongue with his own. She suddenly realised what was happening, and stiffened like a board whilst berating herself for allowing her desperation for someone to hold her to be portrayed to a Lannister. Tywin felt this change and picked Sansa up behind the knees and slowly lowered her onto their giant king-sized bed. 

He kissed her again and slowly slid his hand down towards the thick auburn curls surrounding Sansa’s slit. He then rubbed his finger up and down, eliciting a moan from Sansa who was feeling a warm ball unfurl in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t help the feelings, so she embraced them. 

After a minute Sansa moaned a high-pitched moan as she orgasmed for her first time. Tywin then position himself in front of her entrance and slowly pushed in with a moan at the tightness around his fully hard length. 

Was he betraying Joanna he thought? Those thoughts were soon quashed when he broke through Sansa’s maidenhead and she scraped her nails down his back in a mix of pain and pleasure. “It will stop hurting after a while” he whispered into her ear. Why was he comforting her? It seemed like the right thing to do. 

“I’m fine” Sansa whispered back. Tywin took this as an invitation and pulled out before before plunging back in. His thumb started rubbing her sweet spot whilst he plunged in and out of her with great pleasure. They both came together with a scream from Sansa and a long, drawn out moan from Tywin. He surprised himself with the pleasure he felt. 

As they came down from their highs Tywin turned his back on Sansa and fell asleep. Sansa on the other hand was confused and ashamed at the way her body portayed her. She also felt rejected by Tywin as he turned away from her and she felt lonely and empty as she rolled over and fell asleep, her tears soaking the pillow.


	3. The wedding and bedding

The next few days were almost unbearable. Receiving the cold shoulder was something Sansa was used to…however she was not used to having a husband, and although she did not expect much from him the silence was hurtful. However, Tyrion and Jamie would often visit with a lemon cake or two and gossip from around the castle. But today they had some different gossip that made Sansa’s world fall away from her.

Tyrion and Jamie both entered her chambers empty-handed with solemn faces. “Lady Sansa, please don’t get up for us. A letter came from Walder Frey in the early hours of this morning” Sansa’s heart sank to her stomach as Tyrion called for a servant to bring forward the worn letter and place it in her hands when she made no move for it. And she read it. And re-read it. And again. And again.

“Thank you Tyrion, Jamie. I am going to the Sept to pray. Please do not disturb me” and with that Sansa walked off with a blank face and a dry mouth.

Not her brother, no Robb was meant to storm Kings Landing and carry her back to Winterfell. And her mother was meant to hold her and stroke her hair, telling her it will be all right. But now they were dead. Murdered at the hand of Walder Frey whilst ‘The rains of Castemere” was playing. 

Sansa did not cry or scream, nor did she try to assassinate Joffrey in a savage attack. She just prayed and prayed until footsteps sounded behind her. “Lady Sansa, it is time we retire to our chambers” Sansa just looked at him with expressionless eyes and didn’t know who she was anymore. 

“My Lord I would like to stay here a bit longer. I have some more praying to do tonight” 

“No Sansa” Tywin said angrily and she visibly flinched at the forceless behind his words. He instantly regretted his words, knowing the pain she was in. “My Lady wife let us retire and you may return here at dawn” 

“Yes my Lord” Sansa replied without looking at him. With that they walked out of the Sept towards the tower of the hand.

All Sansa could think about as she walked side by side with Tywin was his involvement in her brother and mother's death. Did he order it? Sansa was ashamed at the fact that she has laid with him. 

But Sansa knew they were not in this marriage for love, but for war. She could not ask Tywin to spare her family because he was doing it for his family. Sansa resigned herself to walking in silence with the potential murderer of her family. 

When they entered the chambers Sansa put on her thick shift and slid under the covers, turning to face away from Lord Tywin. When the great lion sat down on the bed he did not lie down but instead turned towards Sansa and waited. What he was waiting for she did not know, but she felt it prudent to respond to his gaze. 

Upon turning towards him Tywin reached out and brushed her face. “Sansa I know what happened to your family is hard to deal with, especially after being parted from them for so long, andI know you hide your emotions behind a wall and that shows strength”. At that declaration Sansa’s wall cracked and shattered into a million peaces and her tears of grief fell from her eyes in a waterfall. She turned away with the intent to hide her tears but Tywin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, stroking her hair and allowing Sansa to cry into his face. 

They fell asleep in this position, the lion comforting the wolf without its pack.

They woke up in this position and for the first night since her father died; Sansa had slept a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa woke up to the sound of coughing. She was alone in bed, but there was a small body peering over at her holding something round in his small hand. "Sansa, would it be okay if I joined you this morning? Mother won't let me go riding" he said, adding a small frown.

"Of course Tommen" Sansa said in surprise. Looking at Tommen she saw why people believed the rumours about Jaime and Cersei. The mop of yellow hair sitting atop his chubby face was a tell-tale sign, but his eyes held none of the malice that his mothers did. Sansa felt sorry for this poor boy, a pawn just like her but he did not know how to play the game of thrones yet at such a young age. He handed her a lemon cake he had been holding, and looked at Sansa expectantly waiting for her gratitude.

"Oh thank you Tommen. Lemon cakes are my favourite" she exclaimed and smiled at him before eating half the lemon cake and sharing the other half with Tommen. They ate in silence, both enjoying the taste as Sansa though of Winterfell and the nights spent in front of the great fire, eating lemon cakes with her family.

Sansa suddenly gasped as a soft, padded foot pressed into her side and she turned to see a kitten rolling around on her bed. "Do you like him?" Tommen asked, looking up at her with weariness. "Mother doesn't know about him yet".

"Oh Tommen he's so sweet. I will not tell the Queen, do not worry my prince" she said and climbed out of bed. She walked across the room and all thoughts of the previous day flooded back to her mind. She clutched her side as the pain of her losses returned, but soon resumed her graceful stance so as to not worry Tommen. He now stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, before picking up his kitten and placing it on the floor between them. They both sat down and played with it, enjoying the calmness surrounding the simple actions.

"I'm sorry" Tommen muttered suddenly, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry for your brother and mother. If I lost my family I would be very sad too". With that he stood up and hugged Sansa whilst looking at her apprehensively, fearing he'd over-stepped an imaginary line.

"Thank you Tommen" Sansa whispered and kissed him on the head. They resumed their play for the rest of the morning before Sansa was summoned to the court yard. She was unsure why she was needed but was soon told by her excited handmaids.

"Oh my lady it's the Tyrells" one said, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Lady Margaery is betrothed to prince Joffrey my lady. She is arriving today with her father, grandmother and Ser Loras her dashing brother" said another with a blush after the mention of Ser Loras. Sansa was dressed in a simple gown with a slash of crimson but laced with a grey silk at the hem. A knock on the door made Sansa stop brushing her hair and smooth out her dress as Lord Tywin entered the room. 

"My Lady, we are expected in the court yard. The first of the Tyrells are arriving". With that they walked off arm in arm, stiff and weary towards the Tyrells and their grand entrance. And grand it was. There were fools and singers everywhere, entranced with the Tyrells. There was no mistaking who Margaery was. She was stunning, with flowers braided into her hair and girls hanging onto her every word as she laughed her musical laugh. Then there was Joffrey, sauntering up to his betrothed with a cocky manner. Margaery curtsied and laughed another musical laugh and allowed Joffrey to accompany her to the great hall for their arrival feast.

"Do you see why Margaery and Joffrey must marry, Sansa?" Tywin said, looking at her with stern eyes. 

"Yes my lord. Highgarden is very powerful and wealthy, benefitting the crown" Sansa knew what it was like to be married for her power. She did not understand why Margaery Tyrell was so happy, unless she was a good actor. And a good actor she would need to be if she had to deal with the wrath of Joffrey.

Lord Tywin looked down at her, allowing her to end her thoughts before continuing "Yes Sansa. It is a high honour to marry the King, one the Tyrell's will be grateful for" he said and walked off towards the feast, leaving Sansa to follow like a lost puppy...make that a lost wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

The feast was large, with many courses being served one after the other with no break. The Tyrells wealth was being shown in this grand event as singers were being lined up as well as entertainment for the King and his new betrothed. Sansa was sat on the high table, two away from Joffrey as he leered around with a goblet of summer wine in his hand. "Lady Sansa" he called, stumbling slightly as he did. Sansa walked over to him and curtsied, looking down at her feet so as to avoid his gaze.

"Your grace, what a wonderful event. I am so happy for you and your betrothed" she said, sneeking a peek at Margaery Tyrell. She was truly beautiful with brown locks hanging well down her back and a graceful figure. However, Sansa was not jealous but instead wanted to warn this girl about Joffrey's habits.

"Yes yes of course it is. Will you allow your grace this dance?" he asked with a smirk upon his mouth.

"I would be honoured to your grace" Sansa replied, and with that he grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and dragged her down from the high table. Joffrey's nails dug into Sansa's waist as he swayed with her. He then leant down and pressed his wormy lips to Sansa's ear.

"Sansa, my lord grandfather is so old I'm surprised he managed to consummate the marriage" Joffrey laughed "But I doubt he will mind me helping to get a cub inside of you"

Sansa froze, unsure of how to react to these threats. "Your grace what would your betrothed say?" Sansa whispered, looking over to the Tyrell.

"I am King, I can do what I want" he replied in anger. He yanked Sansa's hair down to expose her throat as she looked at him with terrified eyes. "You will not presume to question my power Sansa" he said, applying more pressure to her hair. Suddenly the pressure was removed, leaving Sansa to stumble backwards away from Joffrey. She wanted to turn and run, but she was surrounded by other dancers and a hazy smoke filled the hall. Sansa looked back to see Tywin glaring down at Joffrey.

"Your grace, my wife and I need to retire" Tywin said and grabbed Sansa by the arm before walking off to their chambers. The walk was quiet apart from the odd serving girls screams as they were taken by the Lannister guards. Sansa was grateful for Tywin's interruption, however his anger scared her and she wanted nothing more than to be home at Winterfell. Oh what she would give to see Bran climbing the walls, or Robb sword fighting in the grounds. She even missed her bastard brother Jon Snow. At this moment Sansa felt guilty for how she treated Jon, and wished for some way to apologise to him.

When they reached their chambers Tywin shut the door and proceeded to rip Sansa's dress away from her. Sansa whimpered in fear as he proceeded to rip all her clothes off in quick tugs. In moments she was naked in front of him, shivering and retreating to the corner of the room. Tywin stalked after her like an animal hunting his prey. "Please" Sansa whispered. The situation reminded her of when Ser Meryn would strip her for Joffrey before beating her with his chain mailed fist. Tywin lifted his hand as if to strike her, before laying it on her arm and sighing. It stung as if he had hit her, and she looked down to see a large bruise on her arm and waist. I guess Joffrey's grip was tighter than I realised, thought Sansa.

Tywin clicked his fingers and maids bought in warm water for a bath and oils. He then picked her up by the waist and placed her in the bath. With that Tywin walked off, leaving the maids to wash her and place oils on her cuts and bruises. Sansa was tired and confused, unsure whether Tywin was angry with her or not. After the bath she returned to their bed, which was empty. For this Sansa was grateful as she did not want to deal with the stare of the great lion. She fell asleep quickly.

"Wha-what" Sansa moaned, waking up to a rocking motion. She looked above her to see Lord Tywin lifting her up and throwing her into the middle of the bed. She realised what he was about to do before he did it. Tywin thrust his member into Sansa with a grunt and she screamed at the sudden tightness inside of her. Again Tywin thrusted, balls deep and retreated, swivelling slightly with a sigh. They kept this up before Tywin thrust once more inside Sansa and his member pulsed as he groaned in pleasure. Sansa had tears clinging to her lashes when he laid down next to her and fell asleep. She felt dirty and used as she quietly climbed out of bed and wiped herself with a cloth. Sansa was unsure why Tywin had acted in that manner, but she did not cry anymore nor scream. Her mother and septa had informed her of the duty and Lady has to give her Lord husband, and she will not complain especially to Lord Tywin.

Sleep would not come easily to Sansa so she sat down on the sofa and continued an embroidery pattern she had started earlier on. The repetitive stitching pattern slowly unwound Sansa's mind, allowing her to relax. Sleep claimed Sansa as she laid down onto the sofa, just as the sun started to rise.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa woke with eyes burning into her as she turned around to face the great lion. They broke their fast in silence, Sansa preferring the silence to any talk of war. She heard Tywin's talk of Winterfell being taken over by Theon Greyjoy in the next few days, and could not believe their ward could do that. He had seemed kind to Sansa in the years they lived together and Sansa feared for her last living brothers who remained at Winterfell. 

"Sansa" a voice said, bringing her out of her reverie. Tywin was looking at her with a glare.

"I was just saying that we are to dine with our family and Lady Margaery tonight" he said in a matter-of-fact tone before standing up.

"Yes my Lord" Sansa said, erecting her courtesy walls around her so she didn't anger her lord husband. 

"Will you accompany me on a walk this morning, I would like to show you something" Tywin said, again looking at her awaiting a proper response.

"Yes my Lord" Sansa replied again in a monotonous voice. Tywin looked fit to burst with anger as he looked at his little wife. He grabbed her by the arm and they walked out of their chambers towards the gardens. It was warm outside but Sansa wore a thick, woollen gown made for the north that covered up her bruises from Joffrey. Tywin slowed as they made their way to the tourney grounds. Before they got there Sansa heard moans coming from within and became fearful. Tywin noticed her resentment and pulled Sansa forward.

There, in the middle of the grounds, sat Ser Meryn Trant tied to a tall pillar with no clothes on. Blood dripped down his face as Jaime Lannister punched him one last time before walking towards Tywin and Sansa. "Lady Sansa" he said as he approached. He bowed and kissed her hand before turning to his lord father.

"Father, he will be sent to the wall tomorrow for his crimes" Jaime said before smiling kindly at Sansa and walking off. Sansa could not tear her eyes away from Ser Meryn as he teetered on the verge of unconsciousness.

"My lady, nobody in the Kings guard will hit you again, that I promise you" Tywin said before turning away from Ser Meryn and leading Sansa back to their chambers. Sansa did not know what to say, so she turned to Tywin and kissed him lightly on the cheek to convey her thanks. Shock covered Tywin's faced as Sansa internally cursed herself, feeling she'd overstepped the mark by attempting to touch the great lion. Instead he carried on walking back to the chambers without saying a word.

Sansa did not want to go to dinner that night, but less so when Lord Tyrion entered her chambers mid-afternoon with prince Tommen. "Good afternoon my Lady" they both said with a bow. They bought the kitten along with them and some lemon cakes.

"Dear Nephew" Tyrion said "Why don't you fetch some water for your kitten here. I fear for its health in the basking heat"

"Of course Lord uncle" Tommen said before running off to the kitchen. Sansa and Tyrion sat down on the sofa, staring at each other as he studied her.

"Lady Sansa. I know my lord father comes across as harsh and brutal, and trust me I have lived at the bottom of the food chain for most of my life with him, but trust me when I say he will not let anything or anyone hurt you" Tyrion said, looking at her with mismatched eyes. "He is thinking of sending you to Casterly Rock if you get with child"

"He would let me leave Kings Landing?" Sansa whispered with excitement.

"Yes he would" Tyrion said and he jumped off the sofa and waddled towards the door. "I must leave my lady and get changed for our dinner tonight. Until then Lady Sansa".

Tyrion walked out and Sansa was left to ponder over his words about Tywin. Could he really care for her? The great lion comes off as someone who has no heart to care for anyone at all. But he had sent Ser Meryn away for her? Sansa was confused but hopeful as she looked down at her belly, wishing for Tywin's sperm to take root so she could leave Kings Landing and never look back.

Dinner that night came around quicker than Sansa wanted it to. Before long, she and Tywin were entering the great chamber and sat down opposite Tyrion and Jaime. They all stood as Joffrey entered arm in arm with Margaery. They were seated at the end of the table and food was served. Sansa watched as Joffrey acted the gentlemen and fed Margaery pieces of meat off the end of his dagger. She hoped for Margaery's sake that he had changed, but she knew he could never change his evil ways. Sansa did not have much of an appetite after the death of her mother and brother, so she placed little on her plate. Tywin however was placing food on her plate, noticing how skinny his little wife was getting. "Are you having to feed her now father? Surely a lady can feed herself" Cersei said, sneering at Sansa. Joffrey joined in laughing but they both soon stopped as Tywin leant forward and slapped his daughter.

"You will do well to be polite to my lady wife. Cersei you have gotten out of hand recently. After Joffrey's wedding you are being sent to Highgarden to marry" Tywin said.

"Father" Cersei gasped "I am not leaving my son. I will not go, you cannot make me I am Que-"

"You will do as I say. Now behave in front of you sons betrothed" Tywin replied.

Dinner continued with little talk apart from chuckles from Tyrion who looked positively gleeful at Cersei's punishment. As the sun set Tywin and Sansa stood up and said their farewells.

"Sansa" Margaery called as Sansa was leaving "Will you join my family and I tomorrow for lunchen?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Of course my lady, I would be honoured" Sansa replied with a smile. Sansa and Tywin walked back to their chambers together and found Tywin's squire inside with a scroll in his hands. Sansa immediately knew the contents and sunk into the nearest chair, waiting for the words she feared.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa continued with her embroidery, barely taking notice of the people entering and leaving her chambers. First there was the squire, telling her news of her brothers deaths at the hand of Theon Greyjoy. Following him was Lord Tywin, not to give his condolences but to watch her and silently give her the strength to hold back her emotions. After that it was her maids and many guards coming to check on her sanity and well-being. But Sansa did not need any of them. She had no immediate family left. There was no-one to come and save her from the lions clutches. From the moment the squire told her about Bran and Rickon, Sansa made a big decision in her mind. She was going to play the game of thrones and she was going to win it. Not a tear was shed, nor a grimace shown to the public. Only Sansa Stark, the survivor.

The next morning however, bought more terror as Joffrey showed up at their chambers. "Ah lady Sansa, I have missed you" his wormy lips moved but Sansa heard naught as she looked at his face, unseeing. "What good news about your traitor brother. I'll try and have their heads sent here so you can see them one more time" Joffrey laughed.

"Thank you your grace" Sansa replied. She was not going to give Joffrey the satisfaction of pulling an emotion from her. He stepped forward and grabbed Sansa by the neck, before kissing her on the lips. But again Sansa stood there, still as a stone and refused to move her lips in response. 

"Lady Sans-oh" Sansa heard. Joffrey turned around and ended up face to face with Tyrions squire Podrick Payne. "I'm sorry your grace, my lady. Lord Tyrion sent me to tell you that your are to attend dinner with his family tomorrow evening" Pod had turned a peculiar shade of red as he stared at his feet. However Sansa could not have been more grateful and gave Pod a smile.

"Thank you Podrick" Sansa said "I will accompany you back to Lord Tyrion's solars as I am heading that way right now" With that they left a fuming Joffrey in the middle of the chambers.

When lunch time came around, Sansa made her way to the maidenvault. "Lady Sansa Lannister" the guard read out as Margaery rushed to her from her seat.

"Oh Sansa darling, I'm so sorry about your family. Please come sit down here. Yes that's right, between my grandmother and I". Margaery looked happy but Sansa noticed it did not reach her eyes. This is how to play the game, Sansa thought and produced a dazzling smile of her own.

"Why thank you my lady for having me for lunchen" Sansa said, before being introduced to Margaery's grandmother and cousins. Sansa was given more lemon cakes than she could eat and bowls of fruit, whilst the lady's listened to the handsome singer.

"So lady Sansa, tell me of Joffrey" Lady Olenna Tyrell said, with a stern face.

"His grace is-is kind to me even though I had a traitor family" Sansa said, looking deep into the old lady's eyes to find any malice hidden inside. There was none, only worry as she looked to Margaery. 

"Singer, I can't hear you! Sing as loud as you can for the old lady" she shouted, looking back to Sansa once more. "Please my dear, speak freely there is no-one to hear you" Margaery and Olenna both leaned forward again to hear Sansa's confession, but she could not trust them. Kindness filled her eyes, but she had learnt not to trust long ago and knew if she wanted to play the game, she couldn't trust anyone.

"He is short-tempered but kind to me my lady. Honestly" Sansa replied, flashing another dazzling smile before making conversation with Margaery's cousin Megga. After that there was no more mention of Joffrey, only the increasing worry that southern people seemed to have; winter is coming. Sansa was glad of this as she missed the cold weather almost as much as Winterfell. Indeed, the cold was setting in and Sansa's woollen gowns came in handy. But there was also a cold settling over Sansa's heart. One that helped raise her walls and keep her safe.

"Sansa please join us again for lunch next week" Margaery said kindly, flashing her white teeth.

"Of course my lady, I'd love to" Sansa replied and walked off back towards her chambers.

The evening passed by in a blur and dinner left Sansa feeling nauseated. As they laid down to sleep, the old lion rolled over and his arm draped over Sansa's waist. His heavy breathing revealed him to be in a deep sleep, and Sansa almost felt pity as she realised he probably craved comfort. Not that he revealed it when he was conscious. 

After falling into a light sleep for a few hours, Sansa woke in the dark and immediately ran to the chamber pot and vomited. Sansa felt weak and ill as she washed out her mouth and leaned against the wall in their chambers, trying to breath regularly. Whether it was her weak state, or remembering her mother stroking her hair the last time she had vomited, but Sansa let a few tears slide out between her lashes as she ran to the toilet once more to empty her stomach. This time there was a cool hand pulling her hair back, whilst another pressed against her forehead. "Sansa, do you feel stable enough to walk to the sofa?" Tywin said, concerned.

"Yes my lord" Sansa replied, not forgetting her courtesies, even in this moment of weakness. He held his arm out to her for support, but she gathered her shift up and walked to the sofa on her own with wobbly legs. She suddenly felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than to keel over into Tywin's arms. Where did that come from? Into Tywin's arms? Sansa thought her delirious state was making her wanton for comfort and cursed herself for it. 

"I shall summon a maester in the morning" Tywin said and he lifted Sansa up from the uncomfortable sofa and into his arms. Sansa tried to resist at first, groaning and pushing his chest, but soon gave up and leant against him. He laid her down on the bed and climbed in with her, allowing her to rest against his chest. Tywin's arms snaked around Sansa's waist and she slept another peaceful night in the lions arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa woke again to a churning stomach and attempted to empty her already empty stomach. Again Tywin was there to carry her back to bed and summoned grand maester Pycelle to their chambers. "My lord, I will be fine. Please go I will see you at dinner" Sansa said and turned her back on Tywin in bed. Sansa heard the bed creak as he stood up and she listened for the sound of the chamber door opening and closing. It did not sound. Suddenly a glass of water the placed in front of her and Tywin climbed back into bed behind her.

"I will not leave Sansa until I know your circumstances" ahh Sansa thought. He was worried she would die and he would have no claim to Winterfell anymore. Sansa ridiculed herself for believing he cared for her well-being, however she sat up and looked at Tywin, trying not to flinch when he stared back at her. 

"Thank you my lord" was all Sansa said and Tywin looked frustrated at his dullard wife. Something snapped in his yes.

"Lady Sansa if I wanted a courteous wife I could have taken anyone at court. You must be intelligent to have survived Joffrey this long now don't act the fool with me" Tywin shouted at her, his voice raising with each word. Still Sansa did not move, but slowly cocked her head to the side as if she was evaluating Tywin. A knock on the door made them both look away and grand maester Pycelle entered the room.

"My lady would you mind taking your shift off so I can test your vitals?" Pycelle said before turning to Lord Tywin "My lord you may leave to give your wife some privacy"

"Pycelle I will not leave my lady wife. Now continue" Tywin replied with a hard glare towards Pycelle.

"Very well" Pycelle sighed and proceeded to use many instruments on Sansa's body. However when he reached her stomach she saw him frown and mutter something to himself before moving his hands down towards her private place. Tywin looked fit to burst as he watched Pycelle fondling his wife, but he knew Pycelle wouldn't dare do anything unprofessional in front of the great lion.

"Yes my lady. Yes, yes" Pycelle murmured to himself.

"Well, what is it" Sansa said in anger, before stopping herself. Her eyes went wide as she realised how rude she had been, and looked towards Tywin expecting to be scolded for her lack of courtesy. Sansa however thought she saw the side of his mouth slightly lift before assuming it must have been a trick of the light.

"You are with child my lady" Pycelle replied and picked up his instruments. Without a backwards glance he stood up and hobbled out of the door. Sansa looked down at her belly with a mixture of fear and excitement. This meant she could leave Kings Landing...but did she want to bring a child into this godforsaken world? Was it fair to bring a wolf child into the lions den? 

Tywin stood up and walked towards the door. Just before he left, Tywin turned around and said "Congratulations Sansa, we will tell our family at dinner tonight". Sansa looked on with blank eyes, still in shock from the news. She knew it would happen soon but it still surprised her all the same. She wanted nothing more than to be with her mother and was scared of the pain child birth would bring her. 

That evening, Sansa tried to breathe steady to slow her trembling. She did not want to tell the other Lannisters that she was pregnant because she didn't want her child to become a pawn in the game of thrones. She knew that this couldn't happen though as Tywin was bound to tell everyone anyway. Sansa sighed and made her way arm in arm with Tywin towards his solar. When she entered, she was surprised to see only five seats surrounding the table.

"Take a seat my lady" Tywin said and sat down next to her. The door opened again and Tommen entered hand in hand with Tyrion and Jaime. They all sat down opposite Tywin and Sansa and greeted them with gentle smiles. Sansa was grateful for Cersei and Joffrey's absence and knew that the people surrounding the table had convinced Tywin not to allow them to dinner.

"We have news" Tywin said, looking at each of his family in turn. "My lady wife Sansa is with child"

Tommen was the first to react and ran round the table to hug Sansa. "Oh Sansa I'm so happy" Tommen shouted before looking warily at his grandfather, as if he would be punished for his eagerness.

Sansa laughed at his enthusiasm and kissed Tommen on each cheek "Thank you Tommen, it means a lot to me" she said and shared a secret smile with him that made her eyes light up. Tommen was a sweet boy and was nothing like his conniving mother. Sansa was actually quite fond of him, and hoped her children would be as untainted as he is. Next was Tyrion and Jaime who thankfully stayed in their seats, however they both smiled at Sansa and promised to help her when the babe became heavy in her stomach. For the first time in a while, Sansa felt slightly happy and Tywin noticed this. His wife looked at him and he noticed a spark in her eyes that looked like hope and a smile on her lips that had not been seen since her father died. 

At the end of dinner, Tywin and Sansa made their way back to their chambers but were accosted by Cersei before they got there. "You got the wolf bitch pregnant?" Cersei screamed at Tywin as if Sansa wasn't there. "How could you father?" 

Tywin simply looked at Cersei and called for his guards. "Please take my daughter to her chambers, I'm afraid she's not fit to be out at the moment" and with that they carried on back to their chambers. Althought Cersei's cutting words should have hurt Sansa, they instead made her gleeful as she realised it angered Cersei. Sansa slept peacefully again that night in the arms of Tywin Lannister, as she knew he would protect her for the babes sake.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks consisted of repetitive lunches with Margaery and her family. Of course Sansa was grateful of the company, but she was constantly being questioned about Joffrey and his behaviour. Sansa never let slip though, knowing Margaery’s sweetness was only a fake persona to help her survive Kings Landing. Sansa wished she had not been so naïve upon arrival in Kings Landing. If she knew life wasn’t like the songs maybe Sansa would have been able to protect the people she loved?

Now Sansa had another chance to protect someone she loved as her babe grew inside her at an alarmingly fast rate. Sansa however still managed to look graceful in her fitted gowns that suddenly appeared in her wardrobe. These turned out to be from Tywin, which she found out after being promptly awakened by dress makers: “Lady Sansa good morning! Stand up stand up, we need to measure your girth for your new dresses. Ah yes so kind Lannister is so kind”. It was a shock for Sansa who was bursting out of her old gowns. After being treated like a hostage for months after he father died, people finally treated Sansa with respect. Well, some of them.

Joffrey had taken the news of Sansa’s pregnancy just as bad as his mother. “Sansa my dear, how can you love the babe if it is not formed from my seed?” Joffrey sneered.

“Your grace it is still of Lannister seed” Sansa said, much to Joffrey’s distaste as he glared at her with malice.

“Next time I will not be so kind. I will take you just after child birth and then you can birth a proper babe”. With that Joffrey turned and walked off, missing his emotionless kings guard he could convince to beat Sansa at his will.

Months went by, and Sansa’s belly grew with time. Before long, simple walks in the garden became a feat and Sansa ended up retiring to her room around midday. But Sansa did not care. Joffrey’s wedding to Margaery had been postponed due to the size of the Tyrell host and how they were still arriving but now the day had finally arrived. After this she would be able to leave. And if not, she would find a way to leave.

Joffrey’s wedding was a grand affair, leaving the sept bursting as Margaery made her way arm in arm with her father towards the altar. Joffrey and Margaery looked like the perfect couple as they said their vows, turned to each other smiling and shared a kiss. Sansa knew though that this was war not love. There was no love shared in this game.

At the feast there was seventy-seven courses being served. After three Sansa had lost an appetite and desired to return to her room. She knew neither Joffrey nor her Lord Husband would permit this so she sat through with a blank face as entertainment upon entertainment passed through.

Cheering sounded through the great hall and Sansa looked up to see many dwarves riding sows enter the hall. One was wearing a fake wolf’s head to represent her brother. Another wore a lion and head. The entertainment was sickening and Sansa watched her ‘brother’ be torn down from his sow and killed. “Dear uncle” Joffrey called, stumbling from his drink “Why don’t you join them on the sow?” Joffrey laughed and so did the rest of the court, bar Tyrion, Sansa, Tywin and Jaime. Tyrion said nothing, just stared at Joffrey as if wondering whether to hit him or not.

Joffrey walked over to Tyrion and poured his wine over Tyrion. “Uncle I seem to have spilt my wine. Get me more” Joffrey demanded. Sansa could see anger flare up in Tyrion’s eyes, but he received the wine flagon and moved to get Joffrey’s goblet.

“Oops” Joffrey said as he flung his cup along the high tables and onto the floor. “Uncle I seem to have dropped my cup. Fetch it for me and refill it”. Tyrion’s short legs moved with little gracefulness as he waddled towards his chair and went to reach under to fetch the goblet. However it was not there. Sansa was knelt down beside him, having retrieved the cup for him to save Tyrion more embarrassment. 

“Thank you Sansa” Tyrion whispered before filling Joffrey’s cup and returning it to him. 

“Oh the pigeon pie! Bring it in” Margaery shouted, trying to gain Joffrey’s attention before he embarrassed his uncle any further. The pie was bought in and placed in front of Joffrey and Margaery and drew out many “oohs” and “aahs” from the court. 

Joffrey, eager to start, dug his fork into the pie lifted some to his mouth. The court watched him waiting for his approval…but it never came. Joffrey made a hacking noise and gasped like he had been winded. Somewhere someone screamed, but Sansa did not hear them as she stood enraptured, staring at Joffrey as he turned bright purple from the lack of air. He started clawing at his throat in attempt to breathe and starting drawing blood from his clawing. With one last effort he pointed a finger at Tyrion. And then he dropped to the ground. No longer moving or attempting to breathe, all life had left his eyes. 

“NOOO” Cersei screamed as she flung herself over Joffrey’s body in a sobbing mess. She suddenly turned towards where Tyrion and Sansa were standing.

“It was him! Tyrion wanted him dead all along. Guards arrest him” she sobbed. Tyrion was suddenly lifted off the ground and carried out of the hall by four guards. Sansa was still shocked. She did not know what to do and looked round to see Tywin and Jaime pulling Cersei off Joffrey’s body. 

Sansa walked back to her chambers with the rest of the court, hoping to go unnoticed. She practically ran down the corridor as she neared the chambers, and flung the door open with such force it creaked. Once inside Sansa lowered herself to the sofa and promptly fell asleep.

“Sansa. Sansa” Tywin growled in her ear, shaking Sansa by the shulders.

“Wha-OW” Sansa shouted as a shooting pain travelled through her stomach. 

“Sansa what is it? Why did you run off?” Sansa could not answer as she again cried in pain. No, no she thought, it is not time the babe is not ready. In mere minutes Grand Maester Pycelle was at their chambers, having been summoned by Tywin when he noticed his wife’s distress. 

“Lady Sansa, I need you to lie down” he said and began probing around Sansa’s stomach. Tywin looked at her with concern, and for the first time in months Sansa cried. She cried not for her health, but for her babes. She did not know how she could be affectionate for something she had never met, but suddenly Sansa knew she couldn’t lose the baby, as it would kill her. You may not love your husband, but your will love your husband’s children. Cersei’s voice sounded in her head as she clutched her stomach and cried in fear.

“Sansa, don’t cry. Everything will be alright” Tywin whispered in her ear and held her body close to his. The concern on his face looked genuine as he rocked her back and forth to comfort her.

“It seems the stress Lady Lannister has been under recently and tonight’s events have stressed the babe out. Do not worry the babe is fine, but any more stress and there is the risk that it will not make it to birth” the master said with sympathy. Sansa whimpered and rolled over to clutch her stomach, wishing she could hold her baby.

The master left and Sansa calmed down, tiredness taking over her emotions. Sansa heard Tywin undress and he pulled her close to him. What he did next surprised Sansa. Tywin slowly wrapped his arms around Sansa and stroked her swollen stomach, as if to calm her and the babe. He continued the stroking movement and placed light kisses on Sansa’s shoulders before nuzzling her neck. They fell asleep to the sound of each other’s deep breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Sansa paid a visit to Tyrion in his cells. She met Pod down there as he waited loyally outside his Lords chambers. “Good morning Pod” she said politely. Pod looked at her with surprise, before remembering his courtesy.

“Lady Sansa” he murmured, blushing furiously. She gave him a smile before entering the cell. Sansa was surprised to see Jaime in there, knowing Cersei would have forbade him from going near Tyrion if she knew.

“Lady Sansa, what brings you here?” Tyrion said, surprised at her arrival.

“I have come to see you my lord, as I knew if I was in a cell I would desire some company” Sansa said, looking upon Tyrion with pity. She knew he would not have murdured Joffrey and wanted him to know she thought him innocent. A kinslayer was a horrible thing to be accused of, and she pitied Tyrion for his position.

“Why thank you Sansa. My brother and I were just discussing the trial. Have you any idea who my sister is calling upon for witness?” Sansa looked at Jaime and he greeted her with similar surprise as Tyrion. 

“Tyrion, your sister has called upon half the court to come speak against you” Sansa said in a small voice, but Tyrion heard her well enough in the small cell. Sansa noted he looked tired as he stood up and paced around.

“I guess I have no chance of a fair trial then”. Tyrion’s sad voice made her interrupt him.

“I will be a witness for you my lord. I know you wouldn’t have done it and I would not like to see your head on a spike like my fathers”. This time Jaime and Tyrion both looked at Sansa, mouths agape with open surprise. They were silent for a while, trying to determine whether she was making a cruel jape or being serious. 

“Sansa I can’t ask that of you. Think what my sister would do to you if she found out” Tyrion said kindly. Jaime was still staring at Sansa, but this time with admiration. 

“Well please think on what I’ve said” Sansa replied, before giving them a smile and walking out. Sansa was being truthful when saying she wanted to help Tyrion. Him and Jaime had been very kind to her during her hostage times, and Sansa wanted to repay them. But she had to think of the baby and the danger she would put it in.

Sansa spent the rest of the morning lounging around before it was time for Tyrion’s first trial. Tywin came to escort her to court with a hard face, and made his way to the judge’s table. Sansa knew full well what her husband believed Tyrion to be, but hoped that he would not be biased.

The first of the witnesses against Tyrion was called up. Her name was Shae and she was a pretty woman with a foreign accent. Her hair was mid-length and shook with her as she made her way to the witness box. “What is your name” Tywin said.

“Shae my lord”

“Shae, how do you know lord Tyrion?” Lord Tyrell said this time.

“I am-was his whore my lord. He bought me to Kings Landing and gets me to call him my Lannister giant”. At this the court burst into laughter and Tyrion turned to look at Shae with shock and hurt. Sansa heard a growl next to her, and saw Jaime glaring at this Shae woman.

“What do you know of King Joffrey’s murder?” Tywin said.

“Tyrion was planning it most nights. He-he used poison to kill King Joffrey because he wanted the power for himself” Shae said, and was then removed from the box as she finished her statement. Sansa knew the trial would continue like this all day, and she saw Cersei smirking at Tyrion whilst he squirmed in the box. Sansa figured most of the witnesses were lying and were being rewarded for their testaments. 

The next witness walked to the box. Sansa could barely recognise him as his face was swollen and bruised, but his voice made her wince.

“What is your name?” Prince Oberyn called.

“Ser Meryn Trant my lord”

“What do you have to say about Tyrion ser?”

“He threatened King Joffrey my lord. He compared him to the mad king and threatened him the he would turn out the same way. Tyrion was always threatening the King and has hit him a couple of times too”

Sansa was seething. Her last memory of Ser Meryn was when he was tied to a post and beaten bloody. Cersei must have found a way to keep him in Kings Landing, knowing Meryn's hatred for Tyrion and Sansa would one day be put to use. As if reading her mind, Jaime turned to her and whispered “Don’t worry Sansa, I am still the leader of the Kings guard and I will make sure he is definitely gone when I get rid of him this time”. 

When the trial was finally over, it did not look good for Tyrion. It looked like Cersei had slept with half the court to get so many witnesses, and Tyrion was not given a chance to talk. Jaime seemed to realise the same, and escorted Sansa back to her chambers whilst in deep thought, with hurt in his eyes. Sansa sympathised with Jaime as she knew him and Tyrion were close. “Good-bye Lady Sansa” Jaime said before stalking off again.

“Good-bye Ser Jaime” Sansa murmured, and shut her door. Tywin returned later that evening with even more stress lines on his face.

“My lord, how fares the trial?” Sansa asked.

“Tyrion looks very guilty, and he has few witnesses to change that” he replied. Sansa was shocked. Shocked at the lack of emotion in his voice.

“Tywin, he is your son. Your blood is flowing through his veins. Can’t you do something to prove his innocence?” Sansa saw blood flow to Tywin’s head as his face went red in anger.

“Don’t tell me who he is. He has never been a son to me and I can’t change the outcome”. Sansa felt only anger, not fear as Tywin leered over her. She turned around and walked to the balcony, shutting the doors behind her to signal her wanting to be alone. 

Tywin’s words had shook her more than he knew. Sansa was worried that Tywin will feel the same about their children, and would reject them if they were anything less then perfect. Sansa would try to make her children safe, and allow them to grow up in a warm atmosphere with love and want, but her lord husband did not come across as a loving father to his children.

Sansa sat down and looked out towards the sunset of Kings Landing, remembering how it was the only thing keeping her from jumping off the balcony when Joffrey was beating her. It signalled hope. And hope she needed. But Tyrion wouldn’t be able to see the sunset in his black cells. So she’d have to hope for him.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Tywin, Jaime, Cersei and Sansa sat around the table. Jaime looked furious from the moment he walked in, and was not going to give that up. Cersei looked gleeful after today’s events, but the red rims around her eyes showed she was still mourning her favourite son. Tywin looked stern, and Sansa felt she was intruding on a family event.

“How could you Cersei” Jaime finally said, his anger breaking through.

“He killed my son” she shouted, standing up.

“He’s our brother” Jaime shouted back, also standing up so they were face to face. 

“Enough!” Tywin shouted, “All of you, get out now”

Sansa walked out quickly, afraid of being left with Tywin and his anger. On the way to her chambers an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a room. She went to scream and kick before a voice whispered in her ear “It’s me”

“Jaime? What on eart-“

“I want you to help me get Tyrion out of Kings Landing” Jaime said with urgency, looking around the empty room in fear. Sansa was in shock, unsure of what to say. Was it worth the risk? What would happen if she was caught? But Sansa knew one thing. If she helped Jaime and Tyrion, they would protect her in return, and she needed friends at court.

“Yes Jaime. I will help you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, but it means I'll update more! Hopefully I'll have more time now as I'm back home:) thank you so much for the reviews, hits and kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa and Jaime discussed their plans. But there was a flaw. How would they get Tyrion out of Kings Landing? Sansa suddenly knew what to do “I know someone who could get him out of Kings Landing for good” she whispered, afraid of someone overhearing. Jaime looked at her, waiting for a name but she did not utter it, afraid it would be a failure. 

“Trust me Jaime. I will talk to them and get back to you, but I will not talk to them tonight, it will look suspicious”

“Okay Sansa. Meet me tomorrow evening at sunset in-um-“

“The Godswood. It will be safe there” With that Sansa walked out, determined as she made her way back to the chambers. Tywin had still not arrived, so she got into bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next day Sansa rose early. Tywin had already left for the day, which helped Sansa as she did not want him questioning her motives for being awake so early. She walked through the halls but, to be on the safe side, stuck a note under Petyr Baelish’s door asking for his attention. As dawn broke across the blackwater bay as Sansa heard Petyr’s steps towards the Godswood.

“Lady Sansa. You look beautiful today my lady” His breath smelt like mint and he had a smirk on his mouth. Sansa did not trust Lord Baelish, but she knew he would do anything for her due to his love for her mother.

“Lord Baelish. Are you trustworthy?”

“Of course I am Lady Sansa. You have always had my trust” Petyr’s eyes said different but his statement gave her some hope.

“Are you leaving for the vale soon? I have heard of your betrothal to Lady Lysa. A congratulations is in order I believe?” Sansa suddenly had an idea. 

“Yes, I leave in two days time and thank you, I’m sure Lysa would love you to visit us at some point” Sansa saw the opportunity arise.

“Is there room for another on your ship to the Vale?” The Kings road had been impassable recently, plagued by bands of violent men who would kill anyone making any attempt oto travel. Sansa knew Littlefinger would not risk himself by travelling the Kings road.

“Bored of your husband already my Lady?” he replied with a laugh that didn’t reach his eyes. No, his eyes were filled with carefully veiled curiosity.

“Not for me my Lord. My husband and I are filled with joy in our marriage” Sansa didn’t want Petyr to think she was tiring of Tywin already. Unspoken words were the most dangerous.

“I am actually enquiring after a friend of mine. He’s at a slight disadvantage and needs a safe passage out of Kings Landing” Sansa continued.

“Of course my Lady, have them meet me in my room an hour before we leave. I’ll find a way to get them out of the castle”

“See Lord Baelish, I don’t think I could manage to get them to your room. Is there anything more…convenient?”

“Where are they being held?” Petyr looked truly intrigued now.

“The black cells”

“I will send someone down there for them then and they will led them to my boat”

“Thank you Petyr” Sansa said, touching his arm lightly to portray her gratitude. She saw desire gleam in his eyes, and Sansa used this to her advantage, blushing slightly before walking back to her chambers.

Sansa returned to find Tommen sitting on her sofa. “My prince, what brings you here today?” Sansa said kindly.

“Mother won’t see me, she’s still sad about Joff and I was lonely. Do you want me to go?” Sansa looked into Tommen’s bright green eyes and knew she couldn’t turn him down.

“Of course not Tommen. Come sit down, I will call for lunch”

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with Tommen’s kitten and getting him to open up to Sansa. It seemed they had the same views on whether Tyrion was guilty or not, and Sansa knew Cersei’s evil upbringing had not affected Tommen's big heart. 

When sunset came, Tommen returned to his chambers and Sansa hastily made her way to the Godswood again.

“Jaime” Sansa murmured when she reached him. He was knelt down in front of the giant weirwood tree, but Sansa was unsure why for he did not seem like a religious man. He did not rise when Sansa reached him.

“Sansa. Kneel with me,” he said. Sansa was confused but did as he said.

“I fear we are being watched. We have supposedly come to the Godswood to pray, and praying is what we will be seen doing. What news of our recent plans?”

Sansa grasped Jaime’s intentions and knelt down next to him. She looked around, expecting to see one of Lord Vary’s birds or a guard peeping out from behind a tree, yet there was no one in sight.

“Lord Baelish is leaving for the Vale in two days time. He has agreed to take our prisoner with him. He will send someone to collect him from the black cells and take him to the ship”

Jaime looked at Sansa with suspicion “Littlefinger? My lady is he to be trusted?

“It is common knowledge that he once loved my mother. He would do anything to help Lady Catelyn’s daughter”

“Very well. Thank you Sansa” Jaime said sincerely “I do not want you to risk being caught, so I will see Tyrion off in two days time. I will tell him of your help, he will be very grateful”

“You’re welcome Jaime” Sansa smiled and walked back to her chambers, hoping to get there before Tywin returned. As predicted, the chamber was empty when Sansa arrived, but only moments later Tywin entered.

“Lady Sansa” he nodded and they sat down for dinner. It was a quiet affair until Tywin made a statement which made Sansa’s heart drop.

“My Lady, I have heard you have been praying to the old gods of late? Your trips to the Godswood have been numerous today have they not?”

Sansa reined her emotions in and feigned a vaguely interested look. “My Lord I'm praying for the babe. After the recent scare I felt the need to pray for its health as the birthing time nears”

Tywin looked at Sansa for a moment, but then allowed it to pass. Sansa’s heart was beating frantically and she could feel a blush covering her face and chest. 

Tywin suddenly stood and took Sansa carefully into his arms. Pregnancy had made Sansa even more beautiful, and she glowed with pride. The blush made her even more desirable and in that moment Tywin felt a pang in his core for wanting her. But she was his wife and it was her duty to please him.

Tywin led Sansa to their bed and laid her down carefully. He undressed her and basked in the loveliness of her body before laying down next to her and kissing Sansa’s bump. 

He knew stress was bad for the baby, and didn’t want another wife dying in childbirth. Sansa stilled, surprised at the emotion Tywin was showing. He moved up until his lips pressed on hers. His tongue flicked out towards Sansa’s lips as he asked for entrance. Sansa sighed, allowing Tywin’s tongue to explore her mouth. They moaned together as Tywin readied his member in front of Sansa’s entrance.

Sansa was pushing her hips up to meet him and with one quick thrust Tywin was inside Sansa. In, out and in Tywin went, swivelling his hips to meet Sansa’s sweet spot. Every time he was granted with a moan, which heightened his lust. They both came together, clenching down hard and calling out each other’s names.

Sleep was upon them quickly from the tiring day, but Sansa woke often fearing guards were coming to arrest her for the treason she was going to commit. But there were no guards coming to arrest her and Tywin draped his arm round his restless wife, effectively calming her nerves.

As Sansa drifted off to sleep she thought of the slip of paper she had slipped under Littlefingers door after their meeting. It contained one name - Tyrion Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much really happens in this chapter sorry! But the next one will be filled with events, which I can't wait to write about.


	12. Chapter 12

It was obvious what would happen, but it still shocked Sansa all the same. The guard read out the sentence in front of the whole court. 

"Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister the hand of the King, Uncle of the King has been sentenced to death for killing the deceased King Joffrey" The court suddenly rose and cheered as Tyrion was dragged from his box towards the black cells. For Sansa and Jaime however, they did not cheer, nor did they cry. They already knew the outcome before it had happened. Somehow Cersei had managed to get more than quadruple the amount of witnesses Tyrion had, so the outcome was inevitable.

But it still shocked Sansa. "Little dove. Why do you look so sad? Justice has been bought for the death of my son Joffrey" Cersei said. Sansa was angry at how oblivious she was to the universal hatred for Joffrey.

"I am still mourning for the death of our beloved King your grace" Sansa lied, cringing inside at her monotonous voice but knowing it can save her life.

"Of course Sansa" Cersei saw right through her but did not mention it. She walked off towards Tommen and her father. Sansa walked back to her chambers, but not before encountering Petyr Baelish.

"Lady Sansa, a word if you please" He held out his hand and they strode off to the Godswood in silence. "My lady, everything is in place for tonight. I must say I am surprised you are helping him"

"Lord Tyr-"

"Sansa do not say his name, there are ears in these woods"

"Sorry Lord Baelish. He has been kind to me and does not deserve what he has received from his family" Before they risked their lives any further, they made their way to their chambers and no more was said.

Sansa knew what the commotion outside her chambers was about. Tyrion Lannister had escaped from his black cells. Tywin came storming in, his rage like nothing Sansa had ever seen. "HOW" he screamed at Sansa, taking his rage out on her. Sansa only stared back at him, not wanting to enrage her husband any further.

"How could he escape from the black cells?"

"I don't know my lord" Sansa replied. Something in her voice made Tywin turn and look at her. He studied Sansa for a moment and she felt herself blush at his intense gaze.

"How would my son escape the black cells Sansa?" Tywin asked in a quiet voice. She felt he was asking her something deeper, asking if she was involved maybe? When people said the great lion was extremely clever, they weren't underestimating. Sansa knew he was suspicious of his wife's involvement, but she would not give him anything to pick up on.

"I do not know Tywin" Sansa said his name with force to eradicate any doubt he had. It seemed to satisfy him however, as he turned around to pour himself some water with a heavy sigh. Sansa was unsure of what to do, but natural instinct took over her.

Sansa started humming a soothing tune whilst walking to her dressing table. As the tune progressed she picked up her hairbrush and brushed her hair, whilst singing quietly in a sweet voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tywin turn to look at her.

Sansa picked up her voice and was reminded of when her mother used to sing to her when she was angry or sad. Sansa was surprised to see it work on Tywin Lannister as he laid down on their bed and promptly fell asleep. Sansa herself felt relaxed too...until she felt something wet run down her leg.

"Tywin" Sansa whispered in fear, but it was enough to wake him up from his sleep and rush to her side.

"Sansa. Sansa what is it?" he looked concerned but spoke in a calming voice.

"I-I think my water just broke. Tywin it's coming, our baby is coming" Sansa started shaking as a pain shot through her stomach. She doubled over and faintly heard Tywin shouting for the guards.

"My lady Sansa" Pycelle hobbled into the room "How my I be of service" Tywin growled

"I think you know what is happening to my wife Pycelle"

"Yes sorry my lord. Ahem let me take a look" Sansa felt her gown being pulled up and Pycelle made a noise of agreement. "Yes Lady Sansa you are going into labour, give me a moment to fetch my equipment" Tywin growled again, angry at his incompetence to bring his equipment with him immediately, but Sansa laid a hand on his to stop his anger taking over him.

Tywin turned to look at Sansa again, concern lines now creased his face. "Sansa, what song were you singing earlier?"

"I-I don't know. My mother used to sing it to my when I was younger. It soothed me when I was angry" Sansa realised in her moment of vulnerability she had released more information than she meant to. It sounded stupid but she felt like mentioning her family in front of Lord Tywin was an offence to them, as if she was revealing their secrets to the cause of their murder. 

"Yes it was-it was soothing" Tywin seemed uncomfortable revealing his emotions, but was spared any humiliation he felt when Pycelle came back in with two midwives. Sansa was suddenly wracked with more stomach pains.

"My Lady it is time to push"

"I can't, it hurts too much" Sansa whimpered. All she wanted was it to be out of her.

"Sansa please you need to push. Push for the baby" Tywin whispered, stroking her hair.

Sansa found the strength and pushed. She pushed for her dead family, for the baby she already loved and it took all the strength out of her. 

"The head is crowning my lady, a few more pushes"

"Tywin please it hurts" Sansa cried and pushed for what seemed like a lifetime. And then she heard the squall of a baby. But the screams died away, why weren't they bringing the baby to her? 

"Sansa, push" Tywin said again. Why did she have to push again? It was out? And then another jolt wracked through her body but Sansa didn't scream, she felt a calmness pass over her and she allowed her eyes to shut. 

She saw Winterfell loom above her, and she moved forward towards the great hall. "Sansa" the voice rang out across the court yard.

"Mother? Oh mother" Sansa cried before running to lady Catelyn and allowing herself to be engulfed in her mothers arms. 

"Sansa, my darling daughter. What are you doing here?" Sansa looked up at her mother in surprise.

"I live here?"

"No you don't" Catelyn said, not unkindly "You belong with your family, your children. They need you, don't leave them with the lions" Sansa thought her mother would be ashamed and angry that she allowed herself to be bedded by the great lion, but she looked at her daughter with love.

"I know mother but I'm scared. The pai-"

"The pain proves your bravery and cannot be helped. Bringing children in the world is a big thing Sansa, choosing to give up on them isn't what a mother should do"

"I'm sorry mother. This is all my fault, you and Robb and father, Bran, Rickon, Arya. It's my fault" Sansa started to cry

"Oh Sansa no, it was not your fault. What happened-none of it was your fault. Now don't you think it's about time your returned to your family? And I will return to mine"

Sansa started to hear another voice that was getting stronger "Sansa, don't leave me please! Sansa please don't go"

Sansa slowly opened her eyes and jumped at the face right in front of her. Tywin was looking down at his wife with fear before pulling back when she opened her eyes. "Oh Sansa" he said before burying his face into her hand he had been gripping. 

"Tywin oh Tywin" Sansa said softly, stroking his hair. She suddenly remembered why she was in this situation. "Tywin where is our child?"

He looked up at her. "You mean our children" Sansa looked at him in shock. "Twin boys Sansa, you had twins" And then Tywin did something that rarely anyone in the seven kingdoms had seen before. He smiled.

"Maid, bring in our children please" he said to someone behind him and returned to looking at his wife and gripping her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where the story is going to go after this, but I will keep writing! This is a long chapter so I hope you enjoy and review


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa held her sons in her arms. They were beautiful and she wanted to name them after her family, but knew Tywin would never allow it. “Have you thought of any names my lady?” Tywin asked.

“Western names?” Sansa hoped that he would allow her to name one of her sons after her father or brothers.

“Yes Sansa, western names only” Sansa let her face fall for a second, but she knew there was no point sulking. She still had free reign over their names and would take advantage of this.

“Tyrek and Tybolt. Yes, my beautiful boys” 

Sansa thought she saw Tywin smile ever so slightly. “Tyrek will inherit Casterly Rock as he was the first born, and Tybolt will inherit Winterfell”

Sansa was going to make sure her children grew up knowing their Stark heritage, and made sure that Tybolt knew about Winterfell before he went there. 

Sana would not let anyone else see the children for the next few days apart from Tywin. Sansa had never felt a love or desire to protect anyone like this before, and craved every moment with her boys.

What fascinated her even more was the way they interacted with Tywin. Her lord husband held the babes in either arms and watched them with compassion, a look she rarely saw. And it was there she knew that even though the war had taken so much from her, it had given her a family of her own.

“Sansa my darling, how beautiful they are” Margaery swept in with an air of beauty surrounding her a few days later. She gazed at Tyrek and Tybolt but made no attempt to hold them. Margaery was right though they were beautiful. Tyrek had a mop of blonde hair with one blue and one dark green eye, and Tybolt was nearly identical with slightly darker blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

Sansa had never felt so proud of anything before. Jaime was next to arrive. “So these are my…brothers?” he said with a smirk.

“They definitely look like Lannisters Sansa, but I expect they are wolves inside” Jaime’s comment made Sansa feel pride because she knew they would be wolves.

Tywin on the other hand was proud of his wife for birthing two healthy heirs who looked like Lannisters. But he started to train them from an early age. From the age of 1, Tywin was teaching both Tyrek and Tybolt how to be Lords and the different houses of Westeros.

“Tywin, they’re still so young” Sansa complained one afternoon when Tywin came to collect the boys for their lessons.

“Sansa they need to learn, I may not be around their whole lives to guide them”. The statement upset Sansa, but she was unsure of whether it was because she didn’t want her children to be lonely, or because Tywin would die.

“No” she said to herself, “I would not miss him if he died, he’s a Lannister”. However Sansa’s mind thought differently and she knew having the children had brought them together. Even in the bedroom.

That night was no different. Tyrek and Tybolt had been fed and laid down in their cots. They slept together as always, clinging onto each other. Sansa and Tywin both put their children to bed at night, as it was a sight to see their children drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Once back into their chambers, Tywin turned to Sansa with a stern face, but his eyes were dancing.

He started to undress Sansa slowly, his hands making their way down her back as he undid every button of her gown. With every scar he passed, he bent down to kiss it and continued his job. With a quick movement he span Sansa round to face him and kissed her on the lips.

He pushed his lips with surprising softness against Sansa’s, and she sighed giving him entry. They broke apart after realising they needed to breathe still.

“Tywin” Sansa moaned before undoing his jacket and pulling his shirt off. When she saw his bare chest she had the urge to touch it, so she stroked her fingers through the golden hair on his chest. This prompted a groan from Tywin as he set her down on the bed lightly.

Tywin pulled off his breeches and Sansa stared at his muscular golden body. Even for an older man he kept himself lean. She suddenly blushed as she made eye contact with his fully erect cock.

“Blushing like a maiden” Tywin said as he lay down beside her and slowly kneaded her breast with his hand. Sansa moaned once before rolling over to face him.

Sansa’a hand trailed once more down Tywin’s chest until she reached his hips. She then slowly stroked her hand down his member and Tywin thrust into her hand. She tightened her grip then, and pumped faster.

“Sansa, wait” Tywin gasped. He pulled Sansa on top of him and pushed his member into her. 

Sansa, realising he had given total control to her, slowly pushed herself up and down at a slow pace. Tywin put his hands on Sansa’s hips to guide her, and every now and then swivelled his hips. This made Sansa cry with pleasure.

“Tywin” Sansa cried when she came as she threw her head back.

“Oh Sansa” Tywin moaned in response before spilling his seed inside of her. They were both panting to regain their breath and Tywin pulled out of Sana. He pulled her down so her head was on his chest and they fell asleep.

The next day, Sansa sat with her children on the hearth before the fire. It was a cold day, with winter drawing in so the fire was roaring before them. She found herself talking absentmindedly to the children, although they probably didn’t understand her.

“My brothers Robb and Jon used to fight in the yard with wooden swords, whilst Arya would watch jealously from the side. I never understood their love for sword-fighting so I watched from my window whilst I sewed. My brother Bran wanted so much to be a knight, but after his fall he was told he could never walk again, let alone fight” Sansa let out a sigh, wishing she could go back to a time before she left for Kings Landing. But she loved her children too, and what not have them if everything had not happened to her.

“Sansa my little dove, reminiscing about the past? Missing your body? Yes children do that to you, they ruin your body and then don’t even thank you”

Sansa jumped at the voice, and Tybolt, noticing his mothers distress, started crying and reaching out for her. Tyrek copied his brother and Sansa picked them both up and hummed soothingly into their ears.

“Your grace” Sansa said, not daring to curtsey with two children in her arms.

“Can I hold Tyrek?” she asked. Sansa reluctantly handed him over, wary for any sign that Cersei was going to hurt them.

“He looks a true Lannister” she murmured, “Lets hope he is a Lannister at heart”

Sansa raged at that “There will always be part wolf inside of him” she seethed. Sansa immediately regretted it as she saw the mischievous look Cersei gave her.

“It seems rebellion runs in the wolves blood though. And look what happened to your traitor family, a slip of the hand, a dagger at night could end a rebellion. It would be a shame to repeat history” 

Cersei handed Tyrek back and Sansa sat down. Cersei was threatening her children. She was threatening them in front of Sansa. How dare she have the nerve? 

Sansa was still angry when Tywin returned to their chambers that evening. All through dinner she picked at the chicken and fruit, and glared at the floor.

“Sansa what is this childish behaviour for?” Tywin said, having enough of Sansa’s heated looks. 

“Nothing my lord” Sansa replied.

“Don’t tell me nothing when you sit there glaring at everything on the table as if it is poisonous”

“I fear are children’s lives have been threatened by your own family” Tywin looked at Sansa with hard eyes.

“Who Sansa, who has threatened our children?”

“Cersei” she concluded with a sigh, knowing he would probably say something to Cersei and she would come right back to Sansa with another threat.

“Honestly if she could only act more mature than our own babes it would help the kingdom a lot. Do not worry Sansa, I will not let Cersei or anyone hurt our children”

Sansa nodded and smiled, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa spent most of her days in their chambers, looking after the babes. Not that she had a problem with that. Even being married to the great lion himself, Sansa still felt slightly afraid when walking around the castle and tended to avoid the court, especially now that she had children.

Tyrek and Tybolt were both quiet today, choosing to spend their time away from working with their father to lay with their mother. They had just celebrated their second name day and were well on the way to being great lords. 

Tyrek had no fear and was loud and boisterous. He was confident even at an early age and he constantly wanted to learn how to fight with a sword. Tybolt on the other hand was quiet and solemn, rarely speaking out. He had his fathers way of piercing people with a stare that spoke volumes, but enjoyed a fight with his brother. Both boys were very loving too, and enjoyed the time they spent with Sansa and Tywin in their chambers.

Today was no different and the boys rested against their mother as Tywin walked in. "Tyrek, Tybolt. Have either of you been to the practice yard today?" Tywin asked.

They both sat up and looked at him, trying to comprehend what he was asking them. "No Father" Tyrek said and Tybolt shook his head. They jumped off the bed and Tyrek ran to the door giggling. Tybolt looked back towards Sansa and she smiled and nodded her head. Tybolt walked out after his brother.

"Sansa, our presence is requested in court this afternoon" Sansa looked over confused. They wanted her at court too?

"Okay Tywin, allow me to get changed and we will make our way down there together".

Sansa and Tywin made their way to the great throne room arm in arm. This room made Sansa feel like a little girl again as she looked at the iron throne in horror. Her families deaths were the result of this throne, and she wished it could be thrown from the highest tower in the seven kingdoms. 

They arrived to see Cersei sat on her own in the throne room, looking down at them in fury. "Father, I summoned you earlier, why have you only arrived now?" she said

"I have been busy ruling the kingdoms, whilst you try to do the opposite" Tywin said with no emotion in his voice.

Cersei allowed the insult to pass. "Well Father I have been thinking, I do not want Tommen to marry Margaery Tyrell. That girl is poison"

"Cersei the Tyrells have provided us with food and armies with the promise of a good betrothal. Why would we risk going back on our word?"

"She will ruin Tommen. She'll take him away and make a puppet of him" Cersei seethed. 

"Then who do you propose he marries Cersei?" Tywin questioned, his eyes alight with anger.

"Nobody. I will rule for him until he comes of age and we can find a worthy suitor in that time" Tywin did not reply but he stared at Cersei as a king would stare at a fool. 

"Why did Lady Sansa need to be here for this conversation?" Sansa had been looking between the two during the conversation, and was thinking exactly the same thing. She now stood awkwardly as Cersei looked at her.

"She's been known to spend time with Margaery Tyrell. Maybe she will have some input as to the plots Margaery has been making". Sansa was unsure whether she should reply or stay quiet, but Tywin gave her a slight nod of his head to indicate she should give a reply.

"Lady Margaery has never given any indication that she is plotting to over-throw the throne. She-she has been kind and gentle towards King Tommen and myself" Cersei glared daggers at Sansa, but Sansa simply adopted Tywins solemn looked and gazed back. 

Running could suddenly be heard and they all turned to see one of Tywin's most trusted guards running full sprint towards them. "My lord" he shouted down the throne room. "The children-"

Before he finished Sansa was sprinting towards the door in a panic. He had mentioned her children and Sansa was petrified. Had something happened to them? She heard footsteps behind her, and expected Tywin to drag her back and berate her for running like a peasant. 

She realised however that Tywin was running with her, in as much of a rush as she was to reach their children. As they neared the chambers they heard crying, and ran in to see Tybolt and Tyrek surrounded by Lannister guards as they cried.

"Let me through" Sansa shouted and ran to her children. They cried into her as she held them.

"My boys, what happened?" she asked but they were crying too hard to answer her. Tywin placed a hand on her shoulder and leant down to place his mouth to her ear. 

"An assassin was sent to kill them. I had a few guards looking out for them so the assassin didn't get far but it gave them a fright" Sansa didn't know what to say. She was shocked. 

Later that evening, the boys had been put into bed and Sansa rounded on Tywin. "How dare you tell me our boys would be safe. How dare you lie to me. They could have been-" Sansa choked back a sob. She was angry at everyone for trying to take her children away.

"I never lied to you Sansa" Tywin peered at her. With a sigh he moved over to her.

"We will leave for Casterly Rock in a moons time. We will be safe there Sansa" Sansa looked at him in surprise. He carried on "I have called my brother Kevan to come and be the Kings Hand in my stead"

Sansa leaned over and hugged Tywin. She pulled back slightly in fear, afraid her sudden outburst would anger the great lion. Instead Tywin pulled her into his lap and they held each other. "I promise you Sansa, I won't let anything happen to our boys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been extremely busy! Hope you enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

"Father you can't take him" Cersei whined "He's my SON"

"Cersei I can't have him following in his brothers foot steps. He will be fostered at Casterly Rock until he is fit to be King" Cersei's face had turned a funny shade of purple as it contorted in rage. Sansa was sat in the corner, trying to be inconspicuous whilst sewing.

"I will not let you take him and allow that bitch to raise him as her own. She'll ruin him" Cersei was looking at Sansa so she didn't see Tywin move towards her.

Tywin placed a hand around Cersei's throat and whispered menacingly in her ear "I will take him, there is nothing you can do about that. And talk about my wife like that and I will make sure I never return Tommen to you"

Cersei was trembling in fear as Tywin released her and backed away. She walked out with as much dignity as she could muster and Tywin sighed. He looked at his little wife and saw her visibly relax at the absence of Cersei. 

"Sansa, you will treat Tommen like one of your own. Do you understand?"

"Yes Tywin" Sansa replied with a smile "He is a sweet boy, I will enjoy his company I am sure"

It was mere days until they were leaving for Casterly Rock, but Sansa felt like it was moons away. Her excitement to leave was making the time drag by and every glare in her direction by Cersei made time go even slower. 

"Mother, Father" Tybolt said as he entered the room. Tyrek however ran over to Sansa and hugged her tight, before running to Tywin and hugging his legs. Tywin stood, shocked at this sudden show of emotion and looked at Sansa with a glare. Sansa however stared back at him unflinching, before giving a slight nod of the head.

Tywin sighed and picked up his son. Tyrek giggled and hugged Tywin around the neck before being put down. "Tyrek, Tybolt, we have some news" Sansa said.

The boys huddled around her in front of the fire. Tywin couldn't help but feel pride as he watched his beautiful family.

"King Tommen is accompanying us to Casterly Rock for a while" Sansa said.

Both boys nodded with a smile. They both enjoyed spending time with Tommen as he sparred with them, and in turn they played with his kittens. A knock on the door sounded.

"Enter Your Grace" Tywin said, knowing it was Tommen on the other side.

Tommen entered, visibly shaking at his Grandfather. He looked at Sansa with unshed tears in his eyes and stood by the door, unsure of where to stand. Sansa opened her arms and he ran to her, curling up in her lap as she stroked his hair and cooed soft words in his ear. 

"Tommen, you will be going to Casterly Rock with us" Tywin snarled, annoyed at Tommen's show of weakness.

"Yes Grandfather" Tommen whispered. He sat up and walked over to Tyrek and Tybolt, who welcomed him into their group as they spoke about Casterly Rock and the journey there. 

Sansa and Tywin walked back to their chambers in silence. Before they reached their room, Tywin took Sansa by the arm and dragged her to the right. "Will you come with me to the black cells?" he asked her.

"Y-yes" Sansa whispered curiously.

They hurried there in silence, Sansa stumbling a few times trying to keep up with Tywin's long strides. They reached the black cells in a few minutes and were ushered into one of them by a guard. In the middle of the room laid a man strapped to a table by four manacles. He was facing upwards and was clearly unconscious. Blood ran from his body as he suffered from many wounds.

Sansa thought better than to ask why she was here, and allowed Tywin to wake the man up. As he woke up, he looked around the room and locked eyes with Sansa. He smiled a toothless grin and Tywin punched him in the mouth.

"Look at me" Tywin growled "Who sent you?"

Sansa immediately understood. This was one of the assassins who was sent to kill their children. Sansa was grateful they had left the boys with a dozen trusted Lannister guards, as she felt a pang of worry for their safety. 

The man said nothing. Tywin drew out a small dagger and dragged it lightly down the mans stomach. He drew it back up and pressed the blade slightly into the mans right shoulder. He roared in pain. "Who sent you" Tywin said again.

Again silence, and Tywin sighed in anger. Sansa walked over to the table slowly. The man watched her with fear, for she had no emotion in her eyes and that made her even more frightening. She didn't say anything, just merely stood there, observing the man.

Tywin twisted the knife so it entered the mans shoulder further. He cried out in pain, but did not look away from Sansa. There was something enrapturing about her. 

Sansa reached out a hand a slowly pushed the mans hair out of his eyes. She then grabbed a cloth and proceeded to wipe the sweat off the mans face. Tywin looked at her in confusion, but she did not take her eyes off the man. She then took the cloth down to his neck and continued to wipe the sweat off his collarbones, only stopping to wring the cloth.

"Who sent you" Sansa whispered. The man jumped and whimpered, afraid of her even though she was gently cleaning his face. He looked at her intrigued, and found his mouth moving without his brains consent.

"The Queen" he whispered, tears slowly pouring out of his eyes. "The Queen sent me"

Sansa looked at Tywin and nodded, before turning her back to the man. She heard a gurgle as Tywin plunged the dagger into the mans throat. Sansa walked out of the room and back to their chambers, leaving Tywin to clean up.

She saw the guards outside their chambers and gave them a specific order "Do not let the Queen near my children" she said in an emotionless voice. She walked to the window and sat on the seat, looking out into the courtyard where Tybolt, Tyrek and Tommen sparred. 

"Sansa" Tywin said. She hadn't heard him return. "Sansa I didn't know"

Tywin didn't know why he was trying to reassure his wife, but he felt obliged to due to his own daughter Cersei trying to assassinate his and Sansa's children. Sansa didn't reply.

He walked out of the room again. Sansa sighed and let her hand rest on the window. Tywin came back in a few minutes later. "We leave tomorrow for Casterly Rock instead".

Sansa sighed and turned. "She is the Queen Tywin. Distance will not stop her"

Tywin walked to his wife and felt the need to protect her, so he engulfed her in an embrace. His sweet little wife. He could not tell her everything would be alright, so he held her instead and stroked her hair. 

They sat like this for what felt like hours, but Sansa did not move except to return the embrace, for she knew. She knew that Tywin felt as strongly for their children as she did, and as long as he lived, their children would have the best chance at being safe.


	16. Trip to Casterly Rock

They travelled in a group of around 15,000 men. Lannister colours of red and gold filled the Kings Road like water fills a lake, and food, resources and clothes filled horse drawn carriages. Sansa looked at it all through the window of her litter, amazed at the enormity. The last time she had travelled along the Kings Road had been with King Robert and her family when they left Winterfell, but even that host would have been dwarfed by the number of soldiers accompanying them.

Sansa heard a sniffle and looked over at Tommen, who was silently crying. She felt sorry for him, as he cried for his mother. Cersei had come to see them off in the morning. She glared daggers at Sansa before pulling Tommen into a tight hug. This was the most affection Sansa had ever seen Cersei portray, but it was immediately reeled back in as Cersei stormed back to the red keep with barely a glance back. 

"Tommen darling, do not cry. You will see your mother often and you will love Casterly Rock I am sure" Sansa cooed to him, hoping to cease his heart breaking tears.

"But Sansa, Grandfather ha-hates me" Tommed cried harder. Sansa knew why he felt this way. Tommen had refused to ride that day, wanting to curl up and cry instead of ride a horse. Tywin was enraged at this, and he growled menacingly at Tommen who cowered in fear. It was only Sansa's intervention that stopped Tommen from fainting in fear.

And now they were in Sansa's litter together, as she looked out to see Tybolt and Tyrek riding a pony that was still too big for them, and Tywin riding a stallion next to them. Sansa felt proud to see her family, but was worried about her sons falling off for they were only young.

Many hours later, they stopped at the Golden Inn for the night. Sansa was escorted out of her litter, but could not find Tywin anywhere. She made her way into the inn when she suddenly heard a voice. 

"Lady Lannister. How becoming you look, even after the birth of your sons" Sansa whirled around at the voice, immediately seeing a face swim before her eyes as she identified the voice.

"Lord Baelish. I am surprised to see you here" Sansa replied, still looking for him in the small inn.

"By the fire my Lady" he directed. Sansa came and sat down in the arm chair beside him. "I know you are wondering about your...friend I helped in Kings Landing. He is safe"

Sansa sighed in relief. "Thank you my Lord"

"However" Petyr continued "A Lannister pays their debts, isn't that so?" Sansa looked at him properly and saw the lust in his eyes as he stared at her. He stroked his goatee with one hand and used his other hand to bring a goblet of wine to his lips. 

"What would you desire Petyr? Money? Ships?" Sansa questioned, starting to get angry. She was angry that he had found her when she had so much to lose, her children, her husband. 

"Oh no Sansa. I have money. And ships, why would I want ships? Winter is coming, as you Starks like to remind us" Petyr sneered at her. "No, I want something more...precious"

Sansa was looking at him with eyes as wide as saucers, afraid of what he will ask. 

"Sansa, I will see you in my room tonight. I am staying straight above your room. You have some debts to pay" With that Petyr stood up and wandered off. Sansa was left to shake in her chair.

"Mummy?" Sansa heard in the distance. She didn't turn her head but her hand reached out blindly to find the voice. She felt a small hand grab hers and jumped at the closeness of the person. She finally turned her head and saw Tyrek and Tybolt staring at her, concern etching their faces.

"Mummy. Are you okay?" Sansa realised she had been sat in the same position on the chair since Petyr left for hours. 

"Yes my boys. I was just thinking" she held them both to her as they climbed onto her lap. It was a while before she realised Tywin was stood beside her, watching their children with pride and...love? Was the great lion capable of loving? 

Sansa did not know but at that moment she felt guilty. Guilty for what she had to do tonight to make sure nobody knew where Tyrion was and who released him. She knew Tywin had never broken him vows, and she did not want to break hers.

That night, Sansa made herself distant from Tywin in bed, using the excuse that she felt ill so he didn't hold her like he usually did at night. She knew if she allowed Tywin to comfort her, she would never be able to leave him for Petyr's bed. 

As soon as she heard the even breathing of her husband, Sansa rolled out of bed and stepped towards the door. She had a moment of doubt when she looked at Tywin sleeping soundly, one arm stretched out towards her as if to beckon her back to bed in his sleep.

No. She had to do this. Petyr was a danger and she would do anything to make sure her children were safe. Who knew what he was capable of.

Sansa gently climbed the stairs until she reached the attic room. She knocked and the door swung open. Sansa gasped in surprise as she stood face to face with Petyr, who was smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Ah dear Sansa, I wasn't sure if you would come or not. Please, enter" Sansa stepped over the threshold and was almost overcome with fear. Before she had barely entered the room, Petyr grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto his bed. 

Sansa went to scream, but Petyr placed his hand over her mouth. He used to other hand to grope her body like a mad man. When he was sure she wouldn't scream he released her mouth and used the other hand to remove her clothes. 

"Does anyone else know about Tyrion" Sansa murmured, her voice shaking slightly.

"Do not fear Sansa. I disposed of anyone who knew of his disappearance. Nobody else knows" His hand found her breasts and gently probed them.

"Why are you here my Lord?" Sansa questioned.

"Why so many questions dear?" Petyr looked at her, bemused. When Sansa offered no explanation he sighed. "I came to find you"

"And does anybody know you found me?"

"Of course not. They think I'm here to report on Lysa Tully" Petyr sneered but his face quickly contorted to one of fear as he looked down to see blood pooling at his feet. 

"Then I guess nobody will know what has happened tonight" Sansa whispered, pushing the knife even deeper into his stomach. Littlefinger fell to the floor, and moved no more. Sansa stood and looked at him in shock, unsure of how to act.

People said their first kill was filled with adrenaline and excitement, that although it haunted them it was a moment of pride. Sansa however only felt fear and sickness when looking at what she had done to Petyr. But it was the only way.

Dressing quickly, Sansa made her way back downstairs to her room. When she opened the door, Tywin was sat up in bed watching her. She looked down to see she was partially covered in Petyr's blood. Tywin made no move towards her. He looked at her in surprise before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

He returned a few minutes later to see Sansa hadn't moved. He placed the bowl on the floor beside her and used the cloth to rinse the bloody off her pale skin. "Who?" he murmured quietly to her. Even the soft tone made her jump.

"Petyr Baelish" Tywin did not falter in his movements. He continued to slip off her clothes to wipe the blood off.

"Why?" he whispered again. 

"For our family" Sansa replied. It was true, Sansa's main motive was to eliminate Petyr before he turned for revenge and hurt Tywin or her sons. They meant everything to her, and she would not let him hurt them.

When Sansa was clean, Tywin growled. His fingers gently stroked the bruises forming over Sansa's breasts and waist. They looked like finger marks and Tywin suddenly felt proud of his wife for standing up against Littlefinger. He was furious that someone had laid a finger on his wife, and wished he had been the one to kill Petyr Baelish for attempting to steal what was his. 

Tywin led Sansa to their bed and helped her in. He moved to the other side and climbed in. That was when Sansa started shaking. She was afraid her actions would set off a chain of events that would turn against her family. 

However, Tywin pulled her to him and buried his face into her hair. One of his hands softly moved against her hair whilst the other held Sansa to him. Unlike the hands that were previously on her, these were filled with love and Sansa relaxed under Tywin's ministrations, and she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

There was one thought that was present as she fell asleep. It rattled around her brain as she thought of Tyrion and Littlefinger: A life for a life.


	17. Chapter 17

The journey to Casterly Rock was at first comfortable as Sansa rode in her silk covered carriage. However, Inns were scarce this far away from Kings Landing as many people had fled from the war, leaving any small amounts of land they owned for a safe haven.

This meant Sansa and her family spent many a nights sleeping on makeshift beds inside their tent, whilst eating their meals on a small table surrounded by thousands of men just outside the thin tent walls.

Sansa didn't care. She was far away from Kings Landing and that was all she cared about. They had taken her life and thrown it round like a rag doll, but now, now she was rising up to fill her former glory but this time as Sansa Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock.

She knew this was more than Cersei could ever be and she could use this title to keep her children safe. This protectiveness over Tyrek and Tybolt also extended to Tommen, who was slowly settling into his new family.

Sansa had managed to persuade Tywin to involve Tommen with their childrens lesson, hoping some time together will seal any of Tommen's doubts about his Grandfather's feelings.

This had not been easy, resulting in a moody Tywin...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tywin, Tommen is a sweet boy missing his mother. Maybe some time with his Grandfather would help him settle down?"

"No Sansa. He is not made of King material and nothing I teach him will change that" Tywin looked angry at Sansa, but also confused. His eyes showed the question he was processing in his mind. Why did Sansa care for Tommen?

"But you can help him on the road to being a King" Sansa whined.

"I will not take that boy to MY lessons with MY sons and allow him to corrupt them"

"You taught Cersei and Jaime-" Sansa suddenly stopped, realising she had gone too far. She had been about to mention how corrupt Jaime and Cersei were with their unusual 'relationship', stopping herself just in time. However the damage was done, Tywin stood up and towered over Sansa.

"My first children were corrupted when they lost their mother and turned to each other for love. I had no choice over that" 

Sansa looked at Tywin and noticed how old he looked, especially now anger coated his face in lines of contorted rage. Wanting to comfort him but knowing she still had her part to defend, Sansa looked Tywin in the eye.

"Would Joanna want you to leave Tommen out?" Sansa whispered, fearing his reaction. Tywin stormed out without looking back and Sansa was left feeling guilty but knowing it was right to fight for Tommen.

She wasn't sure why she felt so protective over Tommen, maybe it was because he was so different from his brother? Tommen was shadowed by his brother all his life, and when Joffrey died Cersei ignored Tommen after she realised he would never be a copy of Joffrey.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa smiled at the memory, remembering how she walked in on Tywin's lesson to see Tommen sat there with Tybolt and Tyrek, more eager to learn than her children. 

Sansa heard Tywin enter and was surprised. This was the first time Tywin had entertained her with his presence since their argument a few days back. Sansa stepped towards him and allowed herself to comfort him.

She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, linking her hands together at his belly button.

"What are you doing girl?" Tywin sneered at her, but Sansa held on before peppering his back with light kisses. Even though Tywin was sneering, she felt him visibly relax at her touch. Tywin then turned her around and carried her to their bed. He threw Sansa onto the makeshift bed and she let out a giggle. Sansa thought she saw Tywin's mouth curve upwards slightly at the sound. 

They undressed each other under the heat of passion, and Tywin dragged his hand slowly down Sansa's body, from her shoulder to her hip. This elicited a moan from Sansa, which was heightened when he moved his hand to her slit and rubbed up and down. 

He then positioned his rock hard cock in front of Sansa's opening and plunged in. Sansa moaned in pleasure and dug her nails into Tywin's shoulders.

The mix of pain and pleasure almost pushed Tywin over the edge but he held on, pushing further into Sansa as she wrapped her legs round his waist and pushed her heels into his back. 

Tywins thumb founds Sansa clit and he rubbed it softly until Sansa came around him. Her walls clenching down on his member made him spill his seed inside her with a growl of pleasure.

Tywin looked down at his young wife. She had a light sheen on sweat from their lovemaking and her hair was spread out in a fan of auburn curls around her head. He then looked at her breasts, which looked bigger and slightly swollen. 

Sansa was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Tywin" she whispered, but he already knew. How could he not notice when he was so intimate with his wife?

"Why didn't you tell me Sansa? It is dangerous to be travelling in your condition"

"Do you want me to have our baby in Kings Landing" Sansa screamed, suddenly angry at how blind Tywin was "Someone was sent to kill our children, and you expect me to tell you I'm pregnant so we can stay their longer and have another one that is in just as much danger" her words were tumbling out by now. 

"And Tywin, it wasn't just a random attempted assassination, it was your daughter the Queen who sent this-this creature to kill our children" Sansa was heaving dry sobs. The overwhelming truth that their children were in danger was hitting her hard. 

Sansa was ecstatic when she heard she found out she was pregnant. After missing her moons blood twice and feeling her body change slightly like it did with Tybolt and Tyrek, she knew that she was pregnant. However she had to keep it a secret from Tywin, which she found hard knowing he would be hurt at her big secret.

Tywin walked out of the tent, leaving Sansa to wallow in her misery. He returned however with Tyrek, Tybolt and Tommen.

"Boys, I'm afraid Sansa is missing having a proper bed and would like some company tonight to help her forget about it. I have business to attend to tonight but I will be back later, would you be able to cheer her up for me?"

The boys jumped onto the bed with Sansa and curled up next to her under the covers. Sansa smiled and hugged them all close. When she looked back up Tywin was walking off, but she could see his cheeks were lifted slightly as if he was smiling.


End file.
